


breathless soul inside

by WTF_Shadowhunters_SlashFemslash_2018



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Shadowhunters_SlashFemslash_2018/pseuds/WTF_Shadowhunters_SlashFemslash_2018
Summary: У Саймона по жизни что-то пошло не так, и его полосует изнутри, выламывая кости, собственная везучесть с приставкой "не" и больное желание жить, жить, жить.





	breathless soul inside

  
У Саймона по жизни что-то пошло не так, и его выворачивает наизнанку словами, историями, стихами, что льются из него песнями и криками. Его полосует изнутри, выламывая кости, собственная везучесть с приставкой «не» и больное желание жить, жить, жить. Он цепляется за ту, что никогда его не любила. Того, кому он нахрен не сдался. Того, кто кардинально поменял ему жизнь. Он цепляется, цепляется, цепляется и — ну блядь же, — когда это получается, ломается. Выворачивает себя наизнанку, собирает из осколков и выдыхает. Ему почти что больно, когда Джейс его целует, и почти что до боли охуенно, когда он чувствует вкус крови на своих губах. Саймон лижет его губы, шею, скулы, и ощущает внутри глухое рычание голодного зверя. Джейса хочется сожрать, хочется заставить орать, пусть это и не он выгибается под горячим телом, стонет и царапается, принимая жесткие толчки. Саймон смотрит на него, спящего, умиротворенного, и снова ломается.  
Он просит утром: «Останься».  
А получает в ответ: «Зачем?»

Он мечется между своим сердцем, что не бьется, своими мозгами, что не работают, и своим монстром внутри, что голоден, жаден и пугает. Он пьет три дня напролет Кровавую Мэри с третьей отрицательной и просит Магнуса стереть ему душу.

Клэри говорит, что он себя погубит, но Саймон знает, что его всегда губила только она: раз за разом смотрела, как он ломается, и просто не замечала. Или делала вид, что не замечает.

Саймон смотрит на нее, солнечную, улыбающуюся, и думает: «Ты была моей опорой, что меня же и сломала». И отчаянно душит в себе зарождающееся желание выпотрошить ее, как дичь. Саймон думает: «Я жив, жив-жив-жив». И убеждает себя, что пусть сердце и не бьется, он все еще имеет право на что-то настоящее.

Он трахается с кем-то в клубном туалете, кусает чужую шею и ничего не видит перед собой. Ему хорошо, ему больно — внутри, где-то глубже, чем темнота, — и он верит, что все будет нормально. На хорошо он не надеется. Саймон ощущает чужие руки на своих ребрах, чужие губы на груди, холодный кафель раковины под задницей. Он принимает в себя все, стараясь отдать все до самого конца — и боль, и страх, и отчаяние, и надежду-веру-любовь.

Он, путаясь в своих мыслях, шепчет: «Пожалуйста», и чувствует, как его ласково гладят по щеке и целуют так, будто он и правда может быть чьим-то смыслом жизни.

Он не помнит, что случается потом, только знает, что ему очень хорошо.

Утром он просыпается в отеле, старается не думать, как сюда попал, но потом на бок ложится чужая рука, настолько знакомая, что даже удивительно, насколько один секс в туалете способен все изменить.  
Он поворачивается и говорит: «Ты сломал мне жизнь».

Рафаэль говорит, что он идиот, и целует так, что все мысли вылетают из головы.


End file.
